Dark Side of The World
by The Black Cherryblossom
Summary: Pernahkah kamu bertanya? Apakah benar di dunia ini ada manusia setengah hewan. Ya memang ada, mereka adalah dobutsu. Dan inilah kisah mereka / DLDR!


**Dark Side of The World**

[Chapter 1]

Title : **Dark Side of The World**

Cast:

• Lee Minri (OC)  
• Park Donghee (OC)  
• Kim Jongin / Kai (EXO)  
• Xi Luhan (EXO)  
• Wu Fan / Kris (EXO)  
• Oh Sehun (EXO)  
• Do Kyungsoo / D.O (EXO)  
• and others

Genre: Fantasy, friendship, little romance  
Rate: T  
Length: Chapters  
Author(s): •̃Black Pearl•̃ and ¤Cherry Blossom¤

Disclaimer: INI FULL FANTASY! FULL KARANGAN! Jadi jangan dicampur adukkan dengan dunia nyata! Jangan copas jangan plagiarisme atau apalah yang semacam itu. **DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah kalian mengetahui apa yang namanya Dobutsu? Dobutsu adalah sesosok manusia dengan kekuatan hewan yang dimiliki sejak lahir. Kalian harus berhati-hati, karena Dobutsu ada yang asli dan ada yang palsu. Dobutsu palsu lebih berbahaya daripada Dobutsu asli karena mereka berniat untuk mengubah manusia asli menjadi Dobutsu palsu. Mereka sangat liar, tidak seperti Dobutsu asli yang bisa mengendalikan diri mereka.

Dobutsu berawal dari sebuah legenda.

Pada zaman dahulu, ada sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai. Saat sang wanita sedang mengandung anak kedua, mereka dijatuhi kutukan yang akan membuat anak kedua mereka menjadi setengah hewan.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, kedua anak telah beranjak dewasa dan sudah mulai mempunyai pemikiran yang cukup dewasa. Sang anak sulung melihat bahwa adiknya mempunyai kekuatan hewan yang cukup kuat sehingga membuatnya iri akan itu. Ia lalu mempunyai cara licik untuk membunuh adiknya.

Dia menghasut semua warga desa untuk membunuh Dobutsu, julukannya kepada adiknya. Para warga desa percaya akan hal yang dikatakan si anak sulung. Dengan segera, mereka semua mendatangi rumah sang adik. Mereka lalu membunuhnya. Mereka berkata kepada si anak sulung bahwa mereka telah berhasil membunuh Dobutsu.

Namun, ternyata mereka salah membunuh Dobutsu. Yang mereka bunuh adalah sang ibu Dobutsu. Dobutsu sangat marah dan dia lepas kendali saat mengetahui itu. Dia berubah wujud menjadi hewan dengan kekuatannya. Dia lalu membunuh semua orang yang telah membunuh ibunya.

Sang ayah lalu menenangkan Dobutsu sampai Dobutsu kembali lagi ke wujud manusia.

Sejak saat itu, Dobutsu dan ayahnya hidup kembali seperti biasa, sedangkan sang anak sulung yang masih dibutakan oleh keinginannya untuk mempunyai kekuatan, berusaha membuat serum yang bisa memberinya kekuatan seperti yang dia inginkan.

Namun, tidak hanya itu. Dia juga berniat untuk membuat dunia hanya dihuni oleh para Dobutsu palsu buatannya dengan cara menyebarkan serum itu keseluruh pelosok dunia.

Hanya para Dobutsu asli yang mengetahui tempat ini. Sebuah kastil tua di tengah hutan, tempat para Dobutsu asli yang terpilih, tinggal dan bertugas di dunia manusia. Mengapa hanya Dobutsu asli yang dapat melihat kastil ini? Karena kastil ini telah disihir dengan mantra pelindung, sehingga kastil ini tidak tampak sama sekali di mata manusia dan Dobutsu palsu.

"Apakah kalian sudah mengerti akan tugas kalian?"

"Ya, kami mengerti."

"Itu sangat mudah."

"Cih, terlalu percaya diri."

"Kami tinggal menangkap mereka dan membunuhnya, kan?"

"Makanan Dobutsu dan manusia sama, kan?"

"Sama. Kenapa di pikiranmu hanya ada makanan, sih?"

"Hm."

"Baiklah, kurasa kalian telah mengetahui tugas kalian. Yaitu untuk melindungi manusia dengan cara membunuh para Dobutsu palsu yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka." ucap Suho, sebagai ketua dan pengarah 1 grup yang berisi 7 Dobutsu asli yang akan melaksanakan tugas mereka besok juga.

"Jadi, besok yang maju siapa saja?" tanya D.O, salah satu anggota Extrover, nama grup itu.

"Uhm, untuk rencana pengintaian, Kris dan Sehun terlebih dahulu."

"Hah? Kita?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Kris secara bergantian.

"Ya, kalian harus berusaha mencari siapa saja yang merupakan Dobutsu palsu disana. Tentu saja dengan kekuatan kalian berdua, semua akan berjalan dengan mudah dan lancar, bukan?"

"Baiklah, itu mudah." jawab Kris.

"Cih." gumam Minri, namun sayang dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Kris.

"Kau ini, sebenarnya apa masalahmu, heh?"

"Minri seperti itu sudah biasa, hampir setiap hari dia berlaku tidak baik di depanku, oh tidak hanya di depanku, tapi di depan semua orang!" tambah Kai, pembalasan dendam saat beberapa saat lalu ia di ejek oleh Minri.

"Kai, kau yakin berbicara seperti itu-"

"Enak saja! Diam kau, hitam! Perkataanmu barusan itu dusta!" seru Minri, memotong perkataan Luhan.

"Cheh, dusta apanya, justru itu fakta! FAKTA..." kata Kai sambil menekan kata-kata fakta.

"BERISIK KAU!"

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo kita dengarkan Suho oppa terlebih dahulu! Dia kan belum selesai bicara!" sela Donghee yang memang sudah muak melihat pertengkaran sepele antara Kai dan Minri hampir setiap hari di kastil.

"Hehehe.. Baiklah, kalian tahu, kan kenapa Dobutsu palsu harus dibunuh?" lanjut Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Karena mereka berniat untuk menguasai dunia dengan Dobutsu palsu yang sangat berbahaya dan liar, bukan?" jawab D.O.

"Jadi, besok tugas kami hanya melihat dan mencari siapa saja Dobutsu palsu di sekolah?" tanya Sehun untuk memperjelas tugasnya.

Suho mengangguk.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kris.

"Iya, itu rencana pertama. Baru rencana pertama. Setelah kalian berdua masuk pada hari pertama, malam harinya kalian sudah harus memberitahu kami, siapa saja dan berapa banyak Dobutsu palsu disana! Dan jangan langsung dibunuh! Saat kalian bertujuh sudah berkumpul, kalian akan membunuh para Dobutsu palsu secara bersamaan! Kalian paham?" ujar Suho.

"Paham!" seru Kris dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Lalu, aku kapan?" tanya Kai.

"1 abad kemudian." ketus Minri dan langsung berlalu pergi.

"Apa apaan dia! Cih."

"Kris dan Sehun masuk sekolah pertama kali, lalu Donghee dan Luhan." jawab Suho.

"Aku?" tanya Luhan dan dijawab sebuah anggukan oleh Suho.

"HAH? Berarti aku bersama..."

"Ya, kau, Minri, dan D.O masuk sekolah bersamaan pada hari ketiga!" ucap Suho.

"HAH? Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Jongin. Lebih baik kita juga ikutan mempersiapkan diri saja untuk bagian kita besok. Ayo!" kata D.O sambil menarik kaos Kai.

Esok paginya~

Pagi yang cerah, udara yang dingin. Cukup untuk mendeskripsikan pagi ini. Tubuh serasa tidak ingin lepas dari kasur dan balutan selimut yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh dengan nyaman. Memang itulah yang diinginkan oleh semua siswa yang pada hari ini masuk sekolah. Oh, mungkin seluruh siswa di dunia. Bagaimana tidak, ini masih hari Selasa.

Nyaman, hangat, dan ingin tidur sampai nanti siang. Itulah perasaan Kris saat ini. Sampai tidak inginnya dia turun dari tempat tidur, dalam hati ia bersumpah akan mengahajar habis-habisan orang yang mengganggu tidurnya yang sungguh indah ini. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama...

"KRIIIISSS! AYO BANGUN, KITA HARUS SEGERA KE SEKOLAH!" teriak Sehun sambil menbuka pintu kamar Kris keras-keras. Kenyamanan Kris langsung hilang seketika. Dengan malas, Kris membuka matanya dan ia sudah melihat Sehun menggunakan seragam berwarna abu-abu. Dengan sedikit terkejut, Kris bertanya,

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

"Sudah jam setengah 7 kau ini bagaimana?! Ayo cepat bangun!" seru Sehun sambil menarik-narik Kris agar cepat turun dari kasur.

Beberapa menit kemudian~

"Kau harus menyamarkan tanda ini, dasar bodoh!" seru Donghee sambil berusaha memikirkan cara untuk menutupi tanda Dobutsu di dahi Sehun sambil sesekali mencoba menutupinya.

Salah sendiri mempunyai tanda Dobutsu di tempat yang mudah terlihat. Untuk Kris, aman-aman saja karena letak tanda Dobutsunya terdapat di punggung. Sedangkan Sehun, terdapat di dahi yang sedikit ketutupan rambutnya. Masih sedikit kelihatan.

Dobutsu asli memiliki semacam simbol berbentuk hewan kekuatannya di salah satu bagian tubuh. Simbol itu juga bisa menjadi salah satu cara untuk membedakan Dobutsu asli dan Dobutsu palsu. Karena takut terlambat sekolah untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun berkata,

"Ah, sudah! Biarkan saja seperti ini! Memang ada yang ingin memperhatikan kepalaku sampai sebegitunya?" kata Sehun sambil menata rambutnya untuk menutupi simbol rubahnya.

"Yakin?" tanya Donghee.

"Iya, biarkan saja! Ya sudah, aku dan Kris berangkat dulu! Annyeong!" kata Sehun sambil berlari turun tanggal kastil diikuti oleh Kris.

Saat sampai di sekolah, banyak pasang mata yang tertuju kepada Kris dan Sehun. Dalam hati Sehun, ia sungguh heran, kenapa mereka berdua dilihat dengan tatapan tidak berkedip oleh banyak siswa, oh. Hampir semua siswi. Sedangkan Kris, dia cuek dan terus berjalan bersama Sehun menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk memperkenalkan diri dan bertanya mereka berdua di tempatkan di kelas mana.

Setelah bertanya kepada seorang siswa laki-laki, dimana ruang kepala sekolah, akhirnya mereka sampai. Mereka di tempatkan di kelas 2-A, yang terletak di lantai 2 Korean High School.

Saat Kris dan Sehun masuk ke dalam kelas bersama seorang guru, semua tatapan mata siswa kelas 2-A menatap heran. Siapa mereka? Murid baru?

"Selamat pagi. Hari ini kita kedatangan 2 murid baru. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu." kata Han Sosaengnim, wali kelas 2-A. Kris menyenggol Sehun untuk memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, sedangkan ia akan mencari murid yang merupakan Dobutsu palsu di kelas ini.

Dengan matanya yang setajam elang, Kris mencari Dobutsu palsu di barisan pertama terlebih dahulu.

Dia melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan tanduk yang sangat kecil di kepalanya. Kris langsung saja mengambil sebuah lempengan tipis bening dan mengarahkannya kepada lelaki itu. Gambar sudah diambil dan dia mengantongi lempengan itu kembali. 'Kekuatannya bison. Sudah dapat 1' batinnya sambil mengeluarkan smirk tipis.

Hampir setiap perempuan di kelas 2-A nyaris menjerit melihat ketampanan Sehun dan Kris yang sangat berbeda. Sehun mempunyai ketampanan yang polos dan imut, sedangkan Kris mempunyai ketampanan yang cool. Saat Kris mulai mencari lagi, Sehun menyenggolnya. Sekarang gilirannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Sehun mengambil lempengan tipis tadi di dalam kantung seragam Kris dan melihatnya. 'Dobutsu bison?' batinnya. Kemudian Sehun merasakan suatu aura aneh di kelas 2-A. Aura Dobutsu palsu yang cukup besar.

Setelah Kris memperkenalkan diri, Sehun dan Kris dipersilahkan duduk. Ada 2 kursi yang kosong. Di samping seorang perempuan, terletak di tengah kelas, dan di pojok belakang di samping seorang lelaki. Kris berbisik kepada Sehun supaya Sehun duduk di samping perempuan itu, dan Kris duduk di pojok belakang kelas agar dapat mengawasi semua 'teman' barunya ini.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai pelajarannya."

Pelajaran Sejarah sudah dimulai. Sehun yang duduk di tengah kelas, merasakan aura Dobutsu - Dobutsu palsu yang cukup besar. Bahkan, perempuan yang berada di sampingnyapun sukses membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. 'Aura Dobutsunya sangat besar disini..' ditengah memperhatikan penjelasan guru, handphonenya bergetar. Kris?

From: Kris

Perempuan disampingmu juga Dobutsu, mempunyai kekuatan kucing. Dobutsu palsu tentunya.

'Pantas saja auranya tidak mengenakkan seperti ini..'

Saat Sehun ingin menjawab pesan Kris, handphonenya bergetar lagi.

From: Kris

Ada 4 Dobutsu palsu disini. Yang satu duduk tepat di depanku, yang satu lagi duduk di belakangmu. Kalajengking dan ular.

Sehun cukup terkejut, 4 Dobutsu itu sudah lumayan banyak, apalagi ini baru 1 kelas. Lalu, bagaimana kalau 1 sekolah?

To: Kris

Apa aku harus memotretnya?

Sambil menunggu jawaban dari Kris, Sehun membuka buku catatannya dan mulai mencatat pelajaran yang disampaikan Han Sosaengnim di papan tulis. Handphonenya lalu bergetar.

From: Kris

Tentu saja! Kalau bisa, jangan sampai ketahuan.

Sehun lalu mengambil lempengan transparan yang masih dibawanya dari kantung celananya. Tentu saja sangat gampang mengambil gambar 2 Dobutsu palsu yang duduk di sebelah dan di belakangnya. Tapi, kalau ketahuan kan bahaya. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengambil gambar Dobutsu palsu yang berada di belakangnya terlebih dahulu.

Saat ia menoleh kebelakang, Dobutsu palsu perempuan itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Senyuman malu-malu campur genit? Mungkin seperti itu.

Sehun menatap perempuan itu dengan pandangan aneh. Apa-apaan dia ini? Batin Sehun, sedikit protes. Akhirnya Sehun mengambil foto perempuan yang berada di sampingnya terlebih dahulu secara diam-diam.

Dapat! Tapi... Perempuan di belakang Sehun memang sumber masalah. Saat Sehun sesekali menoleh kebelakang, perempuan itu masih saja menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sama seperti tadi.

Sehun menunggu...

Menunggu...

Sampai akhirnya si perempuan sedikit menunduk dan tidak lagi menatap Sehun. Sehun langsung membuat pesta dalam hati. Langsung saja, ia memotret Dobutsu itu. Ternyata, sedari tadi Kris memperhatikan dirinya yang sibuk sendiri dengan acara potret memotretnya itu. Kris langsung menyunggingkan senyuman puasnya, meski itu sangat tipis.

Sehun nyaris lupa, bahwa lelaki di depan Kris juga 'salah satu' dari Dobutsu - Dobutsu palsu disini. Jadi, ia langsung memotretnya. Sehun mengangkat lempengannya.

Deg!

Lelaki itu melihat tajam kearah Sehun. Sehun terkejut setengah mati, namun tetap saja Sehun memotret lelaki itu demi kelancaran misi Extrover untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Sehun langsung berbalik menghadap ke depan dan meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya besar kepada Kris. Kenapa dia terlihat panik?

Setelah 2 jam pelajaran, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Tanpa basa-basi, seluruh murid langsung bergerombol berlari keluar kelas. Ada yang langsung ke kantin, mengobrol dengan teman, dan ada juga yang mampir ke kelas lain. Sementara Sehun langsung menghampiri tempat duduk Kris.

"Ini, di kelas ini ada 4 Dobutsu palsu ya?" tanya Sehun. Kris hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Apa kita perlu mencari data-data mereka?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, bagaimana kita mau melanjutkan misi kita?"

Srekk!

"Ini fotonya." kata Kris, singkat.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Kai sambil mengambil salah satu foto-foto yang ditaruh Kris barusan.

"Itu para Dobutsu palsu yang tadi di sekolah, kelas 2-A. Kelasku dan Kris tepatnya." jawab Sehun sambil duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Lalu kekuatan mereka apa?" tanya D.O.

"Bison, ular, kalajengking, dan kucing." setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kris, Kai dan Luhan nyaris tertawa mendengar yang terakhir. Awal-awalnya sangar, terakhir.. Kucing?

"Hah? Kucing?" tanya Luhan, masih ingin tertawa.

"Iya, dia duduk di sebelahku, dan... Euuhh... Aku sedikit jijik tadi." ucap Sehun.

"Hah, jijik kenapa?" tanya Kai sambil menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Perempuan, si Dobutsu ular tadi, menatapku dengan tatapan malu-malu campur genit. Aku hanya bisa berpikir, apa-apaan dia ini? Baru saja bertemu sudah seperti itu?" kata Sehun dan bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi ada yang lebih mengerikan.." Sehun mulai serius, sehingga mereka semua, kecuali Minri dan Donghee, memfokuskan telinga mereka.

"Saat aku memotret Dobutsu kalajengking palsu, dia menatap tajam kearahku."

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." ujar Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Uhm, lebih baik aku membuat makan malam dulu. Kalian semua belum makan, kan?" kata D.O, mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Ah, kau memang tahu keadaanku, D.O-ya~" kata Kai sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah kelaparan sejak tadi. D.O lalu segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

Bagaimana dengan Minri dan Donghee? Mengapa mereka tidak ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan yang lain? Ternyata, mereka sedang membicarakan hal lain yang cukup membuat mereka berdua penasaran akan hal yang ganjil.

"Minri-ya, apa kau tahu tentang kalung merah ini?" tanya Donghee, membawa foto Dobutsu bison di tangannya. Minri yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam mendengar, memajukan badannya dan melihat kalung yang ditunjuk Donghee. Kalung yang dipakai si Dobutsu palsu di lehernya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Minri, lalu menatap Donghee.

"Rasanya tidak asing.. Setahuku, bila kita mendapatkan 6 kalung seperti ini, bisa kita tukarkan dengan beberapa permintaan!"

"Apa iya? Seperti Aladdin, dong?"

"Yaaaahh... Aku serius!" eluh Donghee, sementara Minri hanya cengengesan.

"Ya sudah, kita cari saja, agar kita bisa meminta 'Musnahkan Dobutsu palsu di dunia', supaya tugas kita dapat terselesaikan dengan mudah!" usul Minri langsung diacungi jempol oleh Donghee.

"Benar sekali, aku juga malas kalau seperti itu. Eeehh... Ngomong-ngomong, masa aku besok berjalan bersama dengan 3 lelaki seperti kalian?" protes Donghee, mengingat akan besok di sekolah ia hanya bersama Sehun, Kris, dan Luhan. Tanpa Minri.

"Besok lusa kan ada Minri?" jawab Luhan santai.

"Tapi, setiap kali aku berjalan bersama kalian, kalian, tanpa Minri tentunya. Aku selalu dilempari tatapan sinis dan aneh oleh kebanyakan perempuan! Bahkan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku!" jawab Donghee yakin.

"Perasaanmu saja, kali?" timpal Kai, sambil sesekali melihat kembali foto-foto Dobutsu palsu.

"Aku yakin seyakin-yakin.."

"Ayo, makan malam dulu." ucap D.O tiba-tiba dari ruang makan yang bergabung dengan dapur.

"Yess... Akhirnya!" seru Minri, dan Sehun bersamaan. Oh, jangan lupakan Donghee. Justru dia yang paling bersemangat soal makanan.

Sampai di ruang makan, mereka berdelapan langsung saja mengambil tempat duduk sesuka hati.

"Woah! Enak sekali!" seru Kai sesudah makan sebuah Roasted Asparagus Wrapped in Phyllo sebagai appetizernya. Kerenyahannya sangat terasa sekali di lidah.

"Apalagi ini!" Sehun mengambil Kobe Beef Sashimi yang sejak awal sudah menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku mau tambah!" seru Donghee dengan semangat 45, dan mulai mengambili Kobe Beef with Dipping Sauce and Hibachi Slaw secara berkala. Tidak terima, lalu Kai segera berseru!

"Ah, jangan ambil terlalu banyak! Aku tidak kebagian, kan!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan sambil bergaya seperti di iklan-iklan?" usul Suho, yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan serius oleh yang lain.

"Ok! Aku duluan!" seru Donghee, mulai mengambil sepotong Lobster Frittata, Pumpkin Bread Pudding, dan Lemon Soufflé. Yang lain langsung memandang Donghee tanpa kedipan mata.

Donghee mulai memakan satu-persatu makanan yang telah diambilnya barusan. Awalnya, dia makan perlahan-lahan, namun lama-kelamaan, dia langsung memakan semua makanan dengan kecepatan expert. Cepat sekali!

"Yak! Yak! Jangan brutal begitu!" seru Minri, yang duduk tepat disebelah kanan Donghee.

"Mengerikan sekali!" Luhan menganga.

"Kau seperti monster." ucap Kris santai dan memakan makanannya perlahan, meskipun sesekali dia melirik kearah Donghee untuk melihat adegan selanjutnya.

"Donghee, makannya pelan-pelan saja.." kata Suho.

Donghee langsung diam. Otomatis, Suho, D.O, Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Minri, dan Kris terkejut. Tatapan mereka serius. Suasana sunyi.. Sampai akhirnya...

"OHOK!"

Ruang makan langsung ribut seketika. Ketawaan nista dari seluruh penujuru ruangan. 'Ketawa kalian.. Ketawa...' batin Donghee, mengenaskan. Sampai hampir 5 menit penuh, tertawaan kejam tidak berhenti-henti dari 7 manusia disitu. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya dapat cemberut kesal.

"Harusnya direkam!"

"Mukamu konyol sekali!"

"Makanya jangan rakus!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Oh, sangat kejam sekali mereka. Kepada teman sendiri, malah ditertawakan bukannya dibantu. Namun, malah justru teman dekat yang berlaku seperti itu. Merasa duduk paling dekat Donghee, Minri menyodorkan air putih kepada Donghee. Dengan kasar Donghee mengambil segelas air putih yang disodorkan Minri. Minri semakin tertawa.

"Puas kalian mentertawakanku! Puas?!" seru Donghee, emosi.

"Sebenarnya sih, belum, ya?" Oh. D.O yang bertampang polos dan baik hati bisa seperti itu juga ternyata. Menohok sekali di hati.

Makan malam kali ini, lebih heboh dari makan malam biasanya. Meskipun sama-sama heboh, tapi ini lebih heboh. Gelak tawa menyelimuti makan malam ini. Apalagi saat mereka satu-persatu mencoba layaknya CF di tv. Luhan yang menumpahkan minumannya, Sehun yang kebanyakan memasukkan makanan di mulut, sampai harus memuntahkannya terlebih dahulu. Menjijikkan sekali. Kai dan Kris yang rebutan makanan.

Karena besok adalah waktunya Kris, Sehun, Luhan, dan Donghee sekolah, mereka harus menyiapkan diri untuk esok. Apalagi Kris dan Sehun harus belajar sedikit-sedikit untuk pelajaran hari Rabu.

Paginya, jam 6 pagi~

Donghee keluar kamarnya dengan menggunakan seragam abu-abu, seragam sekolahnya yang baru. Dia berdiri tepat di depan kamarnya sambil merapikan seragamnya, yang menurutnya kurang rapi. Kenapa tidak di depan kaca saja ya? Aneh sekali. Namun, saat ia menoleh, ia terkejut setengah mati melihat Minri yang berdiri, bersender di pintu kamarnya. Matanya terpejam, tanda masih mengantuk.

Donghee lalu berjalan mendekat Minri yang tekantuk-kantuk berdiri di depan kamarnya. Ia lalu membangunkan Minri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak tidur lagi?" ucap Donghee, mengetahui bahwa pintu kamar Kai dan D.O masih tertutup rapat, alias belum terbuka, dan tentunya mereka berdua masih tidur. Sedangkan pintu kamar Luhan sudah terbuka lebar.

Minri terkejut. Ia membuka matanya dan mengikuti Donghee yang mulai berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dimana Kris, Sehun, Luhan, dan Suho berkumpul. Suho dengan santai menonton tv di ruang tengah kastil. Kris, Sehun, dan Luhan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidur kembali sana!" usir Donghee. Sehun yang melihat juga heran, kenapa Minri pagi-pagi begini sudah bangun? Biasanya juga kalau tidak Kai, ya dia yang bangun paling terakhir.

"Kau ini bangun-bangun sudah seperti zombie!" seru Sehun kepada Minri. Sementara Minri tersenyum licik dan berkata kepada mereka, terutama Donghee.

"Heh, aku hanya ingin melihat kalian yang masuk sekolah pagi-pagi, kelihatannya mengenaskan sekali. HAHAHA!" sedangkan yang dikatai seperti itu (read: Sehun, Kris, Donghee) menatap Minri malas, kecuali Luhan. Ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apaan sih, kau! Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang!" seru Donghee dan langsung berjalan cepat menuruni tangga.

To Be Continued...

[**Chapter Bonus**]

Untuk lebih mengenal tokoh-tokoh kita, akan saya beritahu satu-persatu ya!

1. Nama: Lee Minri  
Umur: 17 tahun  
DOB: 3 Juli 1996  
Saudara: Lee Chanyeol (kakak laki-laki)  
Kekuatan Dobutsu: Kelelawar  
Yang spesial: dapat memancarkan gelombang ultrasonik yang dapat membuat  
orang terpental seketika, terbang, penglihatan tajam di malam hari  
Sifat: keras kepala, kalau keinginan sudah bulat, ya tetap dilaksanakan,  
suka menolong dan melindungi teman, dingin, kadang perkataannya  
menusuk, cuek, jahil, peduli dengan teman, santai  
Letak simbol Dobutsu kelelawar: di leher bagian kanan, sedikit ke atas

2. Nama: Park Donghee  
Umur: 17 tahun  
DOB: 4 Mei 1996  
Saudara: tidak ada, dia sendiri dalam kesepian Kekuatan Dobutsu: Kelinci  
Yang spesial: pendengarannya sangat tajam, dapat melompat cukup tinggi,  
menggali sedikit demi sedikit  
Sifat: ceria, mudah bergaul, selalu tersenyum, emosional, kekanak-kanakan,  
terkadang polos, suka makan, mudah menangis  
Letak simbol Dobutsu Kelinci: di belakang telinga kiri

3. Nama: Kim Jongin atau Kai  
Umur: 18 tahun  
DOB: 14 Januari 1996  
Saudara: Kim Jesang (kakak perempuan)  
Kekuatan Dobutsu: Cheetah  
Yang spesial: dapat berlari sangat cepat, gigi yang tajam dapat mengoyak daging  
dengan mudah, cakar tajam untuk menyerang musuh  
Sifat: jahil, suka seenaknya, melindungi orang yang disayangi, terkadang santai,  
terkadang serius, sedikit susah untuk bergaul dengan orang yang baru  
dikenal, lebih nyaman bila berada di sekitar teman-teman terdekat  
Letak simbol Dobutsu Cheetah: lengan kiri, bahu sedikit kebawah

4. Nama: Xi Luhan  
Umur: 18 tahun  
DOB: 20 April 1995  
Saudara: Xi Luxian (adik perempuan)  
Kekuatan Dobutsu: Serigala  
Yang spesial: kekuatannya digunakan untuk membunuh lawan dan melindungi  
teman-teman satu kelompoknya. Cakar tajam, taring tajam, mampu  
mengenali bau apapun dengan jarak berapapun  
Sifat: lembut, sabar, ramah kepada setiap orang, selalu waspada dengan orang  
yang tidak dikenal  
Letak simbol Dobutsu Serigala: di leher bagian kiri, sedikit ke atas

5. Nama: Wufan atau Kris  
Umur: 18 tahun  
DOB: 6 November 1995  
Saudara: Yixing (adik laki-laki)  
Kekuatan Dobutsu: Elang  
Yang spesial: penglihatannya yang sangat tajam digunakan untuk mengetahui  
mana Dobutsu palsu dan asli, terbang cepat  
Sifat: dingin, kadang konyol, tegas, suka berusaha untuk mempelajari hal yang  
dia inginkan  
Letak simbol Dobutsu Elang: punggung, sedikit ke atas

6. Nama: Oh Sehun  
Umur: 17 tahun  
DOB: 12 April 1996  
Saudara: Oh Sera dan Oh Seyoon (2 adik perempuan)  
Kekuatan Dobutsu: Rubah  
Yang spesial: pintar dalam strategi menyerang musuh, dan pintar mendeteksi  
lawan  
Sifat: tidak menyukai hal yang berlebihan, dingin, sangat dekat dengan para  
anggota Extrover, melakukan yang terbaik demi orang yang disayang,  
mudah marah, jahil  
Letak simbol Dobutsu Rubah: di dahi, sedikit ke atas dan sedikit tertutup  
rambut pink mudanya

7. Nama: Do Kyungsoo atau D.O  
Umur: 18 tahun  
DOB: 12 Januari 1996  
Saudara: Kyungsoo anak tunggal  
Kekuatan Dobutsu: Puma  
Yang spesial: dapat berkamuflase dalam kegelapan, cakar, gigi yang tajam,  
penciuman yang cukup tajam, meski tidak setajam serigala, kuat  
dalam melakukan berbagai hal berat  
Sifat: tenang, sopan, ramah kepada setiap orang, akan melakukan apapun demi  
orang-orang yang disayang, melindungi kelompoknya dalam hal bahaya  
Letak simbol Dobutsu Puma: lengan kanan, bahu sedikit ke bawah

Yakkk! Gommawo bagi para pembaca sekalian. Ini ff kolaborasi antara saya ( cherry ) dengan teman saya ( pearl ). Kami menerima saran yang membangun tetapi tak menerima flame. Saya tegaskan bahwa kami tidak menerima **FLAME** dalam bentuk apapun. So, review pleaseee!


End file.
